


(Podfic) A Single Man in Possession of Doughnuts

by rainbowninja167, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Except kind of also not, F/M, M/M, Pack Feels, Podfic, Slow Build, stiles is pack mom, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja167/pseuds/rainbowninja167, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's Summary“So what was Derek's plan gonna be re: showing weakness and getting torn limb from limb by Alphas?” Stiles asks.“We’re not…totally sure he has one?” Boyd says.“But he’s probably working on it really hard,” Isaac rushes to add.In which there is Vanquishing Evil, ill-advised Rom-Com viewings, and an obscene amount of snacks





	(Podfic) A Single Man in Possession of Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Single Man in Possession of Doughnuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842650) by [rainbowninja167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja167/pseuds/rainbowninja167). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

[A Single Man in Possession of Doughnuts](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14C_jJxS_uFFI5gGMO3j3uvPXkynr4uin)

 

>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. A zip file is available along with individual files.**


End file.
